


And Furious Anger

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Starbright [12]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Everyone is born with a clear jewel in the middle of their forehead which, upon meeting their soulmate, will turn the color of their soulmate's eyes.Being soulmates does nothing to stop them from being angry with each other.





	And Furious Anger

**Author's Note:**

> This time, rather than a first meeting, I decided to go with a pairing who would have known each other for many years by the point that the canon scene this drabble is based on occurs.
> 
> Title is a Pulp Fiction reference, because (in case you haven't noticed) I'm a huge nerd who loves to slip otherfandom references into titles.

~ And Furious Anger ~

"Why are you _here_?" Ozpin demands. His voice is not quite raised enough to qualify as shouting, but the barely-restrained anger in his tone is evident to everyone else in the room.

The sight of Qrow's third eye shining a warm golden brown - the color of Oz's own eyes - does nothing to quell the Beacon headmaster's rage.

That sentiment is obviously mutual, as Qrow's temper explodes and he goes off on a rant.

Communication, trust... shouldn't there be more between the two of them? More than all the secrets and responsibilities that they share, the fact that they are soulmates should bond them more closely than this, shouldn't it?

 _Or_ , he wonders, _is 'soulmate' simply a title that means nothing if you do not allow it to?_

~oOo~


End file.
